


Anxieties Of Patience

by Grotesque (Grotesque_Flower)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Monster Falls, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Deerper, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy, Hunter AU, Hunter!Bill, Hunter!Bill Cipher, M/M, Monster Falls AU, Poor bab, Smut, cervitaur!dipper, monster falls, nervous and anxious dipdop, that's it folks just borin ol' smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 13:52:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6197548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grotesque_Flower/pseuds/Grotesque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't know what that title is....</p><p>After so many times of pushing Bill away Dipper decides that he's ready for their relationship to go to the next level.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anxieties Of Patience

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Glace_Cakes for proof-reading/beta-reading this UvU

Dipper was happily kneeling in the dirt and noting down the bush full of peculiar looking white freckled purple berries, sketching out the leaves and writing down information about the plant in extensive detail. He was so caught up in his work that he hadn’t even noticed Bill walked over and sat next to him. The man leaned back on his hands while he did his own observing, mentally noting every angle of the cervitaur’s face and torso. The way his eyes flickered up to the bush and back down to his journal. Dipper’s attention was grasped when he heard the soft chuckle and his ears flickered a bit.

“Bill?” Dipper turned to see the hunter give him a smile and wink, “How long have you been watching?”

“Not long.”

The younger’s ears fell back a bit, “Oh, sorry… I didn’t notice you, I was caught up doing- well, you know.”

“No worries at all,” Bill sat forwards and wrapped an arm around the other and pecked his cheek. “It’s cute how you get so focused in your observations.”

Dipper giggled a bit, swallowing at the closeness. “So, are you saying I’m cute?”

“Yeah, I guess I am.”

“You guess? You don’t sound too sure,” a small smile crept onto his face while he watched the other sit in mock thought.

“You know what?” Bill smiled and looked at him eye to eye, “I am saying you’re cute. You, Pine Tree, are cute. Adorable even!”

Dipper smiled widely and closed his eyes when he felt the other man’s lips brush against his, humming happily when the kiss was broken partially. Bill moved closer and dropped his arm from around his shoulder to wrap loosely around the junction point of animal and human, deepening the kiss with a low hum of his own. When Dipper moved to pull back Bill followed to keep the kiss together, loving their lips together. Dipper opened his eyes and knitted his eyebrows, looking cross eyed at the man before off to the side. He held his journal close to his chest and allowed the kiss to deepen. But once he felt the other’s warm tongue swipe across his bottom lip he finally pulled back, his ears flat against his head.

Bill looked at him with confusion, tilting his head a bit before he questioned, “Did I... go too far?”

Dipper didn’t say anything, instead he chewed on the inside of his lip. His mocha colored gaze looked up to Bill when he heard his voice, met with a soft smile, “Sorry.”

* * *

 

Somehow Dipper found himself with Bill holding him in place in his lap- not that he minded truthfully. Their relationship had come far enough for him to be comfortable with kisses, sweet and gentle to the deep and rougher ones. But the thought of what went after the kisses… Well that was different, it sat like a nervous anxious rock in his stomach and made his palms sweaty and his mouth dry, he was worried that Bill might notice with his tongue down his throat. He squeezed his eyes shut when he felt a hand slip under his shirt and trail up his torso. Blurrily he opened them and looked around the room. He moved his hand up to push back against the man’s shoulders but stopped. Bill pulled back and kissed down his jaw and to his neck.

Bill’s lips ran over his pulse as he whispered, “I love you…”

Dipper’s heart fluttered. Whether the words or the entire situation he wasn’t sure… He wanted to push Bill away, but after those words how could he? He couldn’t let him think it was him that didn’t want to do this. Well, that is true. He didn’t want to. Well not now. He wasn’t ready and he couldn’t let Bill know that. The man was so patient with him and oh god, what if this was the last straw, what if he pushed him away and he cut off their relationship. Oh God, there’s that caving feeling again…

His eyes wandered around before he noticed his phone on the arm rest of the couch. He had to hold back the hopeful sigh. He wound one arm tightly around Bill’s neck to hold him close to his neck, keeping him there and arching up to get him to kiss him more. And the man happily did. With his free hand he grabbed his phone and unlocked it. Scrolling through the apps he found his Alarm and quickly set it to go off in one minute- the ringtone muted and instead set to vibrate. He set his phone down and brought his hand to tangle in Bill’s hair. The minute seemed to take an hour to go by, repeatedly counting sixty seconds in his head over and over again until the buzz went off loudly and he reached for his phone a little bit too quickly.

Pulling away and sitting back he shut off the alarm and stared at his home screen in a scrutinizing gaze before he sighed, “Looks like Stan needs me at the shack…”

“I thought you had the day off?” Bill questioned as he watched the buck climb off the couch and stretched his legs.

“I do, well I did, but I guess things got surprisingly busy and they can’t get a hold of Wendy to come in and help,” Dipper raked his fingers through his hair and stared at the floor- he didn’t want to meet Bill’s gaze to see what emotion he held. Probably disappointment…

“Do you want me to walk you home?”

“No!” Dipper spoke quickly before he cleared his throat, “No, you’re fine, besides… Tours and all and if someone sees us together- well, you know the situation…”

“Right,” Bill stood up with a sigh before he ruffled the cervitaur’s hair and gave him a quick kiss, Dipper’s ears faltering back and eyes squeezing shut, “Well, I’ll see you later then?”

“Um, y-yeah, yeah, I’ll stop by later if I can,” Dipper carefully backed away to the door before turning to open it, giving a small wave before he darted out.

* * *

 

He wasn’t sure if Bill ever caught on or not, because after so many times he eventually stopped progressing any further in their relationship. On one hand Dipper was thankful, but on the other he felt… Bad. He wasn’t sure if Bill just got tired of it, or if he was actually waiting for him to make the move. Either way, whatever the reason, he still found himself lying with Bill on the couch for their usual Friday movie night.

Dipper was snuggled up to Bill’s side as he stared at the TV, but not paying attention to whatever movie they were watching; he couldn’t remember the name. Both were quiet as the girl on the screen spoke about some problematic rival she had. He wanted to hum but the sound was died down in his throat as he carefully peered up to look at the other. He was focused on the screen, a content look on his face as he focused on the plotline. One arm draped over the back of the couch and the other over the armrest, his legs were crossed and completely still. Dipper’s thinking was catching up to him, swelling in his skull and making his insides turn and knot weakly together.

He wasn’t sure what to do… He, he wanted to kiss him, he really did! But, he was also afraid. But not the kissing part, they’ve kissed plenty of times before. It was what kissing in the end would lead to- something he believed himself to be ready for. And he wanted to do it, but he was nervous. God… He was always nervous around Bill. He made him anxious and made him feel sick to his stomach. And yet, at the same time… Made him feel calm and content, like he could truly relax around him. Like he had nothing to worry about as long as he was there with him. He made him confused… He shifted in his spot and sat up, resting a hand at the back of the couch and the other against the man’s thigh as he reached until his lips pressed gently to his cheek. His ears dipped back as he squeezed his eyes shut.

When he pulled back Bill was staring at him with pale icy blue eyes, staring through him in a way that made Dipper just want to cower away as if he were to be scolded. But the scolding never happened, instead he saw the way the other’s lips twitched upwards into a smile.

“What’s up?” Bill asked him, as if Dipper truly had an answer for him. Truthfully Bill didn’t know what answer he was expecting nor wanting, it was a redundant question.

Dipper chewed on his lip. He had no idea how to even bring things like this up, they always seemed to flow so naturally and simple in the movies. The movies… He looked over to the tv before thinking of something he’d hear from one of those dumb romantic clichés, ears flickering nervously as he smiled to mask the feeling.

“This movie’s kinda boring, don’t you think?” it was hard to chew on the inside of his lip as he forced a small smile.

Bill quirked an eyebrow but didn’t press. Instead he brought a hand up to scratch at the cervitaur’s ear, getting him to hum and the anxiety in his chest to simmer down enough for him to lean over and nudge at the man’s leg. Bill rearranged himself, legs on either side of the other while he leaned back against the armrest. Dipper happily took his place between those legs and leaned against his chest, arms loosely wrapping around his neck. This was going easier than he thought, yeah this was fine! He wiggled his tail happily. Wait, this was nothing new though… He’s done this before, this all seemed natural to him by now… This wasn’t what he was worried about. Just as his face dropped Bill gently cupped his jaw and tilted him up for a soft kiss. Instantly Dipper’s mind hushed.

His mind dulled down into a mindless hum of thought, the tv and movie didn’t even exist anymore. There was nothing but silence. But he could hear the soft breathing of Bill’s. When the human went to pull away Dipper pulled him back into the kiss, not done with it as he moved his lips against his. Bill happily smiled into it and dropped his arms to hook around the junction part of deer and human, fingers lacing together.

When they pulled apart Bill beat Dipper to the words, “You know I love you, right?”

Dipper’s ear perked before relaxing, a small smile at his face along with a dusty rose to his cheeks, nodding at the words, “As long as you know that I love you too.”

Bill laughed happily and leaned forwards to pepper the other’s face with adoring kisses of affection, Dipper giggling as he tilted his head to the side. Bill’s lips trailed over his cheek to the corner of his eye, to quickly kiss at his ear and get a flicker, all before going down to the corner of his jaw. His kisses slowed down and became more focused. Giving lovely kisses down his jawline that had Dipper humming, his tail wiggled as he felt the warmth leech from those lips and well in his chest.

“I love kissing you so much, my prince,” Bill whispered against his jaw and Dipper felt his heart flutter and his entire being melt at the nickname he was dubbed by the other. The nickname he used when he was stricken by just how much he loved and adored Dipper. The name that had Dipper feeling weak in the knees when he was spoken it.

However, as difficult as it was, he didn’t allow himself to become fully lost in the gentle kisses and sweet spoken words. Dipper pulled himself away and Bill sat back, giving him a look of wait, of content patience. Dipper closed his eyes and inhaled. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven. Exhale. He opened his eyes again.

“Bill, there’s something that’d I’d really like to do tonight,” he began, his eyes fixated on the other man’s chest before flickering up to meet his own gaze, “And I know for a fact that you’ve been wanting to do it too, for a while. But I think I’m ready.”

“You ‘think’?” Bill brought a hand up to carefully caress his cheek, thumb against his cheekbone.

Dipper shook his head, “No, I don’t just think. I know I’m ready. Because I trust you.”

Bill sighed happily and smiled, “I’m so glad you thought it over and agree to go on the Dream Taker with me at the park, but we can’t do that tonight, it’s closed.”

Dipper blinked a moment, registering the words and the wide playful smile of the other before laughing. Pushing at his shoulder as he brought a hand up to halfheartedly cover his mouth as he continued the fit of laughter, before taking a breath and snorting loudly. Ears falling back in embarrassment as he stopped, but he chuckled it off and smiled, “Bill, what- that isn’t what I meant. I am never going on that roller coaster. No matter how much persuasion.”

The man hummed happily and pulled him into a loose hug, nuzzling at his neck, “I know that’s not what you meant. You seem far more nervous than usual and just wanted to see you laugh and relax a bit. And hey, don’t say that. You know I’m very persuasive, I got that one guy at the movies to give us those tickets for half off!”

“You confused the poor guy so much he was almost in tears! Poor kid, he probably hadn’t even been working there a week, I seriously hope you didn’t make him lose his job,” Dipper still smiled at the other’s cheekiness. He wrapped his arms around him tightly and kissed the corner of his eye as he smiled, “But, you did help me relax… So… Would you like to?”

“Would you like to?”

“I already told you, but yeah, I really would like to- I’d love to,” Dipper smiled as Bill pulled back and gave him a quick but gentle kiss, biting his lip once they were apart, “Do you think we could, go to your room?”

Bill simply smiled and nodded. Dipper allowed him to climb off the couch and took his hand when he offered it, being led to the bedroom by the man with a gently comforting smile. Dipper couldn’t help but smile himself as the warmth in his chest welled and spilled over his ribs and seeped into his veins. He wasn’t sure what caused the feeling- nervous anxiety or happiness. He didn’t care truthfully. The door was opened and was held for him to enter, Dipper did so with a small waggle of his tail. He looked around with wide eyes as he stood in his spot. He loved Bill’s room, the wide windows, which were covered by deep burgundy curtains at the moment, that looked out to the woods. The frames around the wall and the bookshelf full of, well, books and other trinkets. The bed that was big enough for him to sprawl out on and Bill to join him, he liked that the most… He always would lay on the floor at home, his bed wasn’t big enough for him to stretch and roll around, so for him to actually do that and of course have the comforting cuddles of someone else with him was… Easily his favorite thing he’s experienced so far in his entire life. It was… Cheesy. Like something someone would say from one of Mabel’s dorky romance movies.

The human tugged on his hand and got him to step with him over to the bed, crawling up on it and sitting on his knees as he pulled Dipper to join him. He did so happily. Bill sat back on his heels while he faced the other, the cervitaur couldn’t help his tail from twitching excitedly. Their hands in Bill’s lap, the man running his thumb across the back of the buck’s hand and getting him to look up. It was him who swallowed and held his breath before leaning in and pressing their lips together in an, at first, uncertain kiss. But quickly it became certain. Dipper taking the lead and Bill allowing him to get a feel for it all. Their hands stayed entwined while Dipper scooted closer to wrap his other arm around Bill’s neck, and the man squeezed his hand to encourage him.

Dipper’s fingers tangled loosely in blonde hair and tilt his head back, and Bill parted his lips for the other’s shy tongue to slip into his mouth. The older allowed him to dominate the kiss, although there wasn’t much of a competition at the moment. Dipper traced his tongue along his teeth and the roof of his mouth, getting a soft hum of approval before Bill decided to flick his tongue against his. Dipper flushed. Jesus Christ, why was he acting like this was his first kiss? This was nothing new! Why was he acting like a damn blushing virg- wait, never mind… His ears flickered back a bit as he squeezed his eyes shut.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” he didn’t even notice how Bill pulled back until he heard his soft concerned voice.

Dipper looked at him and blinked a few times, “Nothing’s wrong, I’m just a bit nervous is all… It’s, embarrassing. Not this! Just how new feeling it is despite how much we’ve already kissed before, I guess I’m just not used to being in control…”

“Do you not want to be in control?” Bill knitted his eyebrows together in slight confusion, “I thought that since we’ve never gone more than kissing you’d like to be in control over it all. Would you be more comfortable if perhaps I took the lead then?”

He looked at him with wide eyes before nodding, “You don’t mind, do you? You have more experience than me, you’re probably better at all this than me…”

“You make me out to seem like a slut of some sort,” Bill nervously laughed and took noticed of the slightly panicked look on Dipper’s face.

“I didn’t mea-“

“I’m playing, I know what you meant, my prince,” Bill ruffled his hair and leaned in for a kiss.

Dipper’s eyes slid closed and he exhaled softly through his nose as he relaxed into the kiss. Bill squeezed his hand again while his free hand went to caress his jaw, rubbing his thumb over his soft cheek while he sucked on his bottom lip. Dipper felt his heart flutter. Jesus, why did Bill always make him feel like this… He always made him feel sick to his stomach, like he was suffocating, like he was going to pass out. He made the air around them feel nauseatingly thin as it would fill his lungs and seemingly solidify and drop down to his stomach to sit there. He made his mind fog and race with thoughts that jumbled together in a distraught mess that was absolutely pointless to try to decrypt. And yet, he loved every second he spent with him. He felt calm and at peace around him. Despite the suffocating feeling he also felt like he could breathe better than ever around him, like the air around them was clear and clean. He felt his mind ease and words come together and thoughts forming quicker and easily. He felt safe around him. He felt loved around him.  _ By  _ him.

Bill’s tongue coaxed at Dipper’s, swirling together openly before they connected their lips together. Dipper focused on the lingering taste of Bill- pine needles and spice, gunpowder with the faint underlying hint of cheap beer. It made him wonder what his was. He wasn’t sure, he’d have to ask later. The hunter pulled away and broke the kiss leaving the buck dazed and wondering. He trailed kisses down his jaw and his neck, parting his lips and licking at patches of skin before sucking small hickeys that were sure to fade before the next day. But Dipper sighed happily and lulled his head to the side nonetheless, enjoying them entirely. Bill’s hand slipped underneath the hem of the younger’s shirt to rest at his first hip, thumbing circles into his flesh. When he let go of his hand to bring it up to the other side of his hip and begin to push up his shirt Dipper bit his lip.

“Do you think, that, i- you could take yours off, first…?” he questioned, tugging with his thumb and index finger at the corner of Bill’s buttoned flannel shirt.

He didn’t get an answer other than a soft chuckle. But Bill pulled his hands back and set to work at undoing the buttons of his shirt. Once done he shrugged it off and tossed it to the floor, quickly taking off the undershirt he wore and leaving him bare chested. Dipper caught himself admiring him and decided to tug off his own shirt himself. Unsure what to do he tossed it to the floor to join Bill’s. The human wrapped his arms around the other’s connecting junction of lower body and torso, pulling himself as he outstretched his legs on either side of him. Dipper scooted into his lap and his hand found its way into blond hair again, the other resting off his shoulder. Bill took to placing sweet and sloppy open mouth kisses to his chest, running his tongue lazily every now and again as he looked up through his lashes at Dipper. The buck had a smile on his face and his ears would flicker. His teeth dug into his bottom lip as his eyes fluttered when he felt the man rake his teeth over his skin but not enough to hurt. Bill’s hands kneading at the other’s sides, pulling him closer while the buck arched into his mouthed kisses. Bill began to suck harder and harder every time he did so. Teeth nipping and helping to leave darker hickeys and markings along his creamy speckled skin.

Dipper keened when he felt Bill’s tongue flicker out against his nipple before nipping at the sensitive area. He hissed and Bill pulled back to look at his face- reading him. When he didn’t get an exact answer he dragged his hands up his torso. His warm hands caressing his ribs as he thumbed each of his nipples. He watched the reddening expression on his cervitaur’s face.

“What do you think?” He questioned, bringing his lips back to kiss quickly between his thumbing.

“I-it’s, I never thought of it before, it’s not bad…” Dipper whispered, “I like it…”

Bill captured his lips again in a kiss before pulling away, “Good, I’m glad.”

Dipper’s ears flickered at the comment. He stared at Bill for a few moments while he ran his teeth over his bottom lip. Finally he leaned forwards to his neck and placed a shy kiss to his skin. Resting his hands on his shoulders he pressed his lips against his neck in growing kisses until he reached the spot below his ear and sucked, doing his best to match his markings without his teeth. The soft moan Bill let fall from his mouth encouraged Dipper to do more. He swallowed. He would trace his teeth along the other’s dark skin and running his tongue across, biting down and sucking to mark him as his own. His hands slipped from where they were to snake around to scratch his nails across Bill’s back. Closing and opening his fists. He leaned more and more into the man, getting him to lean back on his tail bone until he decided to lay completely back. He watched with a small smile as Dipper continued to litter his chest with kisses and soft nips. He enjoyed every second of it. The way his buck rubbed up and down at his sides while he kissed down his chest and stomach. All the way down till he got to the hem of his jeans.

Dipper swallowed and looked up at him, worrying his lip obviously, “Cou- May I..?”

Bill gave him a wide smile and nod and Dipper clumsily undid the clasp of his belt and tried to pull it in on hard tug, getting Bill to lift his hips, “One loop at a time, darling.”

His ears fell back as the red blush of his face bloomed with embarrassment. Pants were so weird and annoying… Once he finally got the belt off he undid the zipper and button and tugged the other’s jeans completely down his legs and off of him, tossing them down to floor. Bill sat up a bit, resting on his pillows as Dipper swallowed for the umpteenth time that evening. He curiously ran his hands up the man’s thighs, he didn’t care about his boxers right now. He was more focused on his legs oddly enough. Bill noticed this and laughed.

“My legs cannot be that interesting.”

Dipper looked up, “They kinda are… They’re so different than mine.”

“Well,” Bill leaned up and pulled him into a quick kiss, “You can admire them later, alright?”

Dipper hummed and kissed him back before pulling back. He shifted awkwardly. Bill grabbed his hand and gave him a comforting squeeze before letting go to remove the remaining article of clothing himself. Dipper let out a small eep and looked at the headboard behind Bill, getting him to laugh.

“What, never seen a naked man before?” he chuckled a bit at the other’s embarrassment.

“I have too!” he retorted quickly, regretting it a bit.

“Really now?” Bill smiled and quirked an eyebrow, “Here I thought you were a virgin.”

“I-,” he huffed, “I have the internet you know… I’ve just, never seen a  _ human  _ naked before… Not even the women…”

Bill simply hummed and grabbed his hand, guiding him until Dipper looked down and shyly wrapped his fingers around the base of his dick. His dark eyes lidded while he squeezed softly. This was, a peculiar feeling. He had never touched someone else before, hell he never even touched himself before. Well, it’s not like he could. He wasn’t that flexible. He was warm in his hand, and he could feel him twitch in his hold. He parted his lips slightly as he slowly pumped his hand up once and looked up at Bill, who had sucked in a breath. He took that as a good sign. He leaned forwards, pressing his free hand against the mattress as he slowly pumped the other’s shaft. Watching him as he did so with a curious wonder.

“Does, does it feel good?” he questioned with a whisper.

Bill breathed heavily through his nose, cupping the other’s face with his hands and pulled him into a kiss after he answered him, “Wonderful actually.”

Dipper’s hand stopped as he leaned into the kiss with a soft whine, eagerly parting his lips for the other’s tongue. But the kiss wasn’t that heated and Bill pulled back. He teased his buck by licking at his lips before fully pulling away. Dipper had sat back and let go of the other’s member. Waiting with innocent eyes for the next step.

Bill smiled at him, “Alright, you ready for the next two steps?”

And Dipper nodded quickly, adding his ‘mhm!’ as he did so. Bill chuckled at him and leaned over to the nightstand, the other watched him rummage through the bottom draw before pulling back with a bottle of lube. He tilted his head.

“I thought you said you haven’t been with anyone in a while before me,” Dipper’s ears faltered a bit, he took more notice over how the bottle was more than half empty rather than anything else.

“Relax, it’s true, but personally this feels way better than lotion,” he spoke bluntly with a smile and kissed at the other’s cheek.

It took him a moment to understand what he meant, ears perking straight up before he blushed a bit. Okay, that was an imagery he’d have to look into later. Bill chuckled and pulled back, pushing at him a bit as he crawled down to his flank, “Alright, so I’m gonna slick up my fingers, stretch you a bit, and then I can truly make love to you, alright?”

Dipper laid on his stomach, leaning up on his elbows as he looked over his shoulder at him and nodded. His tail wiggled a bit and Bill smiled, running a finger along the fluffy white underside and getting him to twitch a bit. The first finger was cool and peculiar feeling, but it didn’t hurt. Bill took it slow and rubbed his hand over his flank as he curled and uncurled his finger enough to slip another finger in, warning Dipper each time he did until he had three inside of him. Dipper had he hands balled in the comforter of the bed, mewling softly into them as he pushed his hips back. It already felt this good and this was just fingers, his tail flickered at the thought of Bill actually having his dick inside of him. Bill pulled his fingers back and got a soft whine of disappointment.

He cleaned his fingers off on a blanket as he looked Dipper over, asking him with a hopeful voice, “Dipper, do you think that you could lay on your back?”

He looked over at him with a thoughtful expression. Knitting his eyebrows before he slowly nodded, “Yeah, I think I could, if you’d like me to.”

“I just want to see your face,” those words made Dipper’s heart flutter and he didn’t know why.

Bill helped him into a comfortable position on his back, his front legs bent and crossed slightly. He stared at the ceiling as his heart thumped in his chest. God, he had no idea how Bill couldn’t hear it, or if he did he just chose not to say anything about it. He leaned in and gave Dipper a deep kiss before he pulled back, and Dipper swallowed and watched him. Bill sat back on his heels and slickened his cock with the lube before tossing it out of the way. He held onto the other’s hip, not to hurt him, as he aligned himself. He looked at him and didn’t need to say anything as Dipper simply nodded his head and stared up at the ceiling again. The entire time Bill was slowly pushing into him he would stop and tell him how good he was doing, how he was almost there, how he’d make him feel wonderful in just a second. It eased Dipper, and when he felt the other’s hips up against him Bill told him he did so well and leaned down to kiss his second chest.

Bill waited for him. He ran his hands up and down his sides and wherever he could reach, rubbing circles into his frame and easing him. Dipper pushed back as best he could as he breathed, “Bill, please… Please move, okay?”

“Alright,” Bill nodded and pulled out and inch before pushing back in, pulling back more and more each time until he had a steady pace going.

Each time Bill would thrust inside of him Dipper would moan or gasp. He squeezed his eyes shut and allowed himself to lay back and focus on nothing but Bill. How his hands would ever so slightly rub over his flank and hips, how his fingers dug into his skin, how the warmth from his hands seemed to stand out more than usual. He felt so warm. And Bill made him feel that way. He swallowed and wished he was close enough to hug or hold onto in some way. So instead he reached his hand down as far as he could comfortably and Bill instantly placed his onto his. Dipper tugged at his hand until he could hold onto his wrist tightly.

“B-bill, Bill, I lo-ove you…” Dipper keened out as he did his best to shift his hips.

Bill pulled the other’s hips back as hard as he could with his one hand, eyes shifting to watch the expression on his face, “I love- you too.”

“Somuchsomuchsomuchsomuch…”

His voice was mumbled into nothing as Bill began to angle his thrust to hit right against Dipper’s sweet spot, making him mewl and moan every time. He picked up his name every now and again in that jumbled mess of cries falling from the cervitaur’s lips. Dipper’s stomach felt tight, a familiar heat boiling to let him know that he wouldn’t be lasting much longer. He swallowed as best he could and tightened his hold on the other’s wrist.

“Bil-ill, I’m gon-na cum, I’-I’m gonna-ah-aaAAEee-“

Bill continued to do his best to thrust against the other’s sweet spot each time, “I know, I know, da-arling, I know.”

Dipper swallowed and pulled his hand away to bring both up and cover his face, fingers slipping into his dark bangs and tug. He choked a loud moan, his stomach tensing as he came against himself. He caught the sharp moan of Bill’s when he tightened around him. Dipper was mesmerized by him, by how he looked under him completely spent as he continued to chase his own quickly approaching orgasm. Dipper’s ears fell as the oversensitivity began to set in quickly and painfully. Bill knew this. And he gritted his teeth and reluctantly pulled out of that wonderful tight heat, his hand still holding onto his side while he brought his other up and spat on it before jerking himself off the rest of the way. Thrusting into his hand as he dug his fingertips into Dipper’s hip. He came with a low moan of the buck’s name, cumming against his stomach where he did so himself and getting a soft whine from him.

He laid down next to him and wrapped an arm around him, “I love you so much, Dipper.”

The younger hummed and leaned into the kiss the man gave to him. They laid there. In the silence and peace of each other’s company. Bill had nuzzled into Dipper’s shoulder with closed eyes while the younger stared blankly at the ceiling. He shifted and curled his arms around his arm. He swallowed as his vision started to blur, his jaw tightened and eyebrows knitted.

Bill sat up when he heard the sniff that he tried to cover, “Dipper? What’s wrong?”

He gave him a confused look, “Wha-what?”

Bill brushed his hair back out of his face before he wiped the other’s tears away, that’s when Dipper noticed it and out of embarrassment he cried and turned onto his side, “O-oh my God,” he buried his face in his hands, “I’m sorry, I do-don’t know why I’m-“

“Hey,” Bill rubbed his arm, “It’s okay. It happens.”

“It does…?”

“Yeah, you’re just overwhelmed,” he kissed his cheek and Dipper sniffed again, “Here, let’s get under the covers, okay?”

Dipper nodded and Bill moved them under the blankets, but not before the man grabbed a blanket and halfheartedly wiped him down. They could shower and properly clean themselves later. He pulled the buck close to him and kissed the top of his head as he pet back his head, allowing him to snuggle into his chest.

“Bambi, my beautiful prince of the forest, I love you,” Bill cooed and hugged him more, “So much, longer than summer days, and winter nights.”

Dipper couldn’t help but giggle, rubbing a hand over his eye, “You’re so dorky, you know that, right?”

“Perhaps, but it’s true, I do love you,” he kissed at his forehead.

“I love you too,” Dipper pulled back and smiled at him. He toyed with his fingers and grabbed one of Bill’s hands to do the same before lacing them together. He looked up at him, chewing on his lip a bit before Bill decided to speak up.

“What’s on your mind?”

"You know, I was really scared to have sex with you," he smiled nervously, looking down at his hands as he spoke, "every time we'd be on the couch or something i'd panic, and make up some excuse to stop because I didn't want you to get mad at  _me..."_

_"_ Why would i get mad at you?" Bill questioned softly, gently rubbing at Dipper's ear.

He shrugged, "I don't know... That you'd get tired of waiting and push me away, move on... Like it was some sort of obligation to you or something..."

"No, i'd never get tired of you, i'd wait for decades as long as you were comfortable and ready for whatever," he pulled him close and gave him another kiss, "But you know what? I'm glad you waited until you were ready, I don't want to force you into anything, alright?"

He nodded with a hum, "Alright."

"Next time, just tell me instead of lying," Dipper nodded again, "Anything else you wanna tell me while you're at it?"

“I’m,” he started before giving a small smile, “Really craving cinnamon toast crunch…”

“Are you serious?” Bill laughed, and Dipper nodded, “Alright, alright, okay, I’ll go get you some, okay? You just lay here and relax.”

Bill climbed out of bed and slipped on his pants before walking out of the room. Dipper sighed and buried his face into the other’s pillow. His chest felt so tight and warm as if he were going to combust right in that very moment. He dozed off in his thoughts, a smile on his face as the realization flooded him. He did love him, Bill really did. And he loved him too. He felt his eyes burning again. His head whipped up when he heard Bill dragging something.

“Oh my God, Bill, what are you doing?” Dipper sat up a bit and watched as the man tugged the tv and its stand into his bedroom.

“I wanna watch tv and snuggle with you, haven’t you ever heard of Yellowstone Documentary and chill?” he continued to pull the bulky furniture over into the corner, fumbling with the wires.

“Bill, I have watched so many wildlife documentaries with you, and I’m sure you can even quote them,” even still he smiled and hugged one of the other’s pillows.

“Okay, okay, fine, ghost busters and chill, or whatever you want to watch,” Bill stood up and tossed the other the remotes, Dipper taking them and switching through the channels while Bill got the cereal he asked for. He came back and handed him his bowl.

“Thank you,” the other nodded and climbed into bed with him again, Dipper began eating his cereal, “What would you do if I just, spilled all of this all over the bed?”

“I would cry.”

“Bullshit, you’d be pissed.”

“I would cry Dipper!” Bill whined and stared at his cereal, “All the wasted cinna-milk, it’d be tragic.”

Dipper snickers at the pout on the other’s face, looking back to the tv. The two lounged around in bed for the rest of the evening until they fell asleep. Snuggling up with one another, tangling themselves in the blankets. At some point Dipper had buttoned up Bill’s shirt on himself and the human stayed in his pants. Bill leaned up against the headboard with Dipper resting his head against his chest, eyes heavy and tired as the tv illuminated the room. Eventually they fell asleep snuggled up together until Dipper’s constant ear twitching hitting Bill’s face caused them to squirm away from each other. But they always subconsciously wiggled over to hold onto the other throughout the night.

**Author's Note:**

> -awkwardly snaps fingers- Dip can't touch himself, so he just grinds and ruts, but i'm sure we already know that hc of mine. B) i don't have much to say aside from;
> 
> Comment/Kudos/Bookmark/Etc~! ^-^


End file.
